My Little Adventure
by YouGottaThink23
Summary: My brother Max and I have had a hard life, but when Sharkboy and Lavagirl come one day to "pick us up from school" we get to ditch and save planet drool!
1. Prologue

LOLZ! So I wrote this last year. If you don't like it, don't read it! If you love it, read it again and comment, favorite, and follow me!

Calista: So when do I come in?

Madi: When I tell you!

Calista: So, this chapter is about *BLEEP*

Madi: AND CONTINUE!

* * *

><p>Max told me about his two dreams, Sharkboy and Lavagirl. At first, I didn't believe him, but when we went fishing this summer, I knew he wasn't fibbing.<p>

It was a warm summer afternoon (obviously) and Max and I were on the dock. Max's pole started to shake, so we tried to haul the big one in. Next thing we knew, a shark fin protruded from the water, swimming closer and closer toward the dock. That's when a head appeared. Sharkboy was the cause, and he seemed to be lost, so we snuck him home. Sadly, our parents were to "busy" to notice. We kept him in our shared bathroom, keeping him fed and in water. He told us that he had been traveling the universe in search of his father and his latest adventures on a planet that was so cool, it would make you drool. He told us that we could go there someday, all the while staring at my emerald green eyes with his chocolate brown one. I would then look away, blushing a deep scarlet.

Suddenly, we were met with a glowing pink light. At that point, only Max was able to speak. "Lavagirl," was the only thing he muttered. She smiled at the three of us, that seemingly to be her name. She was amazing; purple flames for hair and skin of molten lava rock.

She told us that she needed Sharkboy to return with her to Planet Drool, because a great crisis was developing. She asked if we could go with her. "We can't, we have school tomorrow," I had answered. They looked at us sadly before they left. I haven't seen them ever since, but Max told me that he dreams about them sometimes, saying I was there with super powers. I would only smile and go to my room, silently crying and drawing pictures and comics about different adventures we've never had.

And that's what I did this summer. Little did I know that this was going to be the start of the biggest adventure of my life.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey! How Y'all doin'? So, I want to personally thankmy reviewers;

Mist Hitachiin

SilentStorm1999

Orange Mystic Force Ranger

And Sandra

They have all been given virtual cookies!

So… This chapter is dedicated to myself (birthday inside joke) and my reviewers! Yes, today is my birthday! Enjoy!

Me now own Sharkboy and Lavagirl or else Taylor Lautner wouldn't have been in Twilight! By the way, SilentStorm1999, I totally agree with you!

* * *

><p>By the way, if I'm inspired to write a quote, you will get one.<p>

~Capndesdes (Youtube)- How the ***k is a toad supposed to carry a broomstick?

I closed my locker and grabbed all of my stuff from the floor. My best guy friend, Nicolai watched as I struggled with my books to get to my next class. He chuckled and took some from the top of my little stack. "I got it," I muttered going to take them back. He only shook his head. "I will do anything to make this the best day after your real birthday...birthday." I laughed at his stupidity before heading out of the building and sitting in the grass under the window of my brother's class. "Hey, Callysta, what do you want for your birthday tomorrow?" Nic asked. I looked at him through the corner of my eyes.

"Why?"

"I told you what I was going to do today."

I shrugged. "I don't know really. If I were to get anything, I would either get a camera, or something to put my wildest dreams and writing ideas in," I answered. He smiled in thought and we continued to look out into the warm, blue sky. (ha, that didn't make a lot of sense)

When school ended a long 7 hours later, I walked home alone, considering Max had to talk to my old teacher, MR. Electricidad. He is super crazy, but that's why he's my favorite teacher. I walked into the house and headed to my room, knowing that my parents weren't the best when it came to talking. I laid down on my bed after tossing my bag next to my desk.

Today was a wierd day. My teachers were as boring as a couple of rocks, except for my History teacher. He was almost a short as me, and had a knack for basketball and track. Max was doing fine in his class from what he told me, though I didn't really believe him, and Mom and Dad are close to a divorse. Yeah, life kind of sucks.

I heard the door slam shut in the next room. That must have been Max. His room is the only one near mine.

I went over and knocked on the door. I heard a sniffle and took that as my cue to go inside. "I looked around the room, and couldn't find his dream journal. "Max, where's your journal?" I asked. He lifted his tear-streaked face from his bed and frowned deeply at me.

"Linus stole it," he mumbled. I frowned as well. Linus was his bully as of two years ago. It was sad really. I hugged my brother and rubbed his back as he soaked the shoulder of my shirt. "If you want," I pulled away and looked closely at him. "I'll buy you a new one." He smiled and nodded. That was all I needed. I smiled at him and headed out.

I took a much wanted shower and put on an off-the-shoulder red top and black flannel pajama pants. I then brushed out my long and curly dark brown hair. I put it in a pony-tail, ate dinner, and listened to music before falling asleep.

I tossed and turned for some of the night when I heard voices talking. One sounded like an agressive boy while the other sounded like a girl that just wanted to be the nice person. The boy kept shouting at me to wake up while the other sounded nicer. I opened my eyes. . . to nothing. I shook my head and pulled my headphones off of my head. I heard voices talking downstairs and ripped the covers off to see who it was.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I saw Mom, Dad, and Max talking about the cookies that Mom and I had made for Max's class. I thought nothing of it until my eyes widened at one of the cookies that had a huge shark-bite and another that was singed enough to turn it into a hockey-puck. "What happened?" I asked him, completely ignoring my parents. They all looked at me and Dad shrugged it off.

"It was nothing. . ."

"Max ate all of the cookies that we baked!" Mom said. I rose an eyebrow at everyone then looked back at the morphed cookies in front of me. "Somehow, I doubt that," I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. I rubbed my head and the sleeve on my right shoulder dropped, adding to my _I'm too tired to deal with all of this crap this late at night _face. Max looked greatfully at me. Mom sighed. "Eyes closed, mouths closed," she instructed us. Max copied her sigh and I looked tiredly at her. "Now?" we inquired together (See guys, I can use big words too!). Mom nodded.

"Now," she stated. We looked at eachother and did as told. I got as far as the stairs until I tripped and I heard a bang come from the kitchen, assuming that Max ran into the wall. "You can wait until your in bed to close your eyes," Mom told us. We smiled at her sheepishly then headed back to bed. When I finally reached deep sleep (is it REM sleep or the other one?) I had the strangest dream.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Dream Sequence<span>**

I was holding a pen, and every time I moved it, a stream of light would follow. I was playing around with it, which is pretty entertaining let me tell you, when I spotted a figure drowing in an ocean nearby. I swan dove into the freezing water and swam as fast as I possibly could. When I did reach them, I pulled them to shore. I dragged them onto the sand of the beach and took a better look at them. Shark suit, shark fin, dark hair, tanned skin. They weren't breathing. I started doing CPR on them when I felt their pulse and they opened their eyes.


End file.
